Mestigo
The mestigo is a machine from a past war leftover from a war these machines never realized has been long over. What the war was over remains mostly unknown, other than it had something to do with a rapidly expanding empire threatening all galactic civilization and very bad things in general. Not enough info to be precise though. Only a few of these machines still operate wandering aimlessly around on numerous planets attacking anything on sight. They are extremly rare however due to presumably almost all of them being destroyed by the previous wars they were employed in and natural reasons like being destroyed by some asteroid. Today mestigos are a relic of a time many civilizations have yet to fully understand and remain one of the most elusive war machines to this day. Physiology A mestigo is an impressive 210 ft tall on average and use four to six long lergs to walk. Their head frame consists of two lenses to target their opponents better that work by having light shine through them and a main U shaped body that holds much of the processing data of the machine inside of it. Every leg is a incredibly long length making of 80% of the machine's height and each foots of the machine holds a massive magnet under it hat is capable of reversing its polarization to create a diverse array of effects ranging from clamping down harder to the ground the snatching flying objects and smashing them into the ground. Their main body is armored by an unknown class of rubbery steel plating that covers them in the absolute. However it is theorized that if subjected to a substance like liquid nitrogen that the plating could become much more vulnerable to attack although due to their lack of numbers and difficulty to detect no tests to prove this have been done. Their overall body shape is best described as a giant walking smiley face by some. The inner workings of this mechanical abomination are yet to be known since no one has yet to destroy one due to how rare and dangerous they are with only a few known attempts being made to take one down. Theories These machines have only been reported on a couple planets, but wherever seen they often seem to be found on barren, iron or icey planets with no atmosphere or low geographic activity. They often dissapear as fast as they do appear. It is unknown how they are capable of eluding so many detection systems so effortlessly and being able to hide in plain sight. Due to their elusiveness in a age of space, crackpot theories from various sources most of which unreliable have suggested that mestigos may not even actually exist, but rather be a figment of our own imagination caused by some sort of mental disease. The reasoning behind their elusiveness is still under heavy investigation either way, investigating a mestigo in flesh has only been done once by someone not a scientist and twice by other people. It has been suggested that these things may just be hoaxes by more skeptical communities, but the places they were sighted does indeed show signs of heavy magnetic signatures that just eventually stop. Note; Incomplete, like always